


Sugar? Yes, please.

by metanoiathena



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Lee Minho is the bro, M/M, Porn With Plot, bahasa, blow-job, boy in dress, degradation kink, dombot!han, first time anal sex, kissing. like a lot of kissing., lokalized porn, norm-bending, self prepping, slight choking kink, slight minchan but you aint heard it from me, subtop!hyunjin, very slight overstimulation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metanoiathena/pseuds/metanoiathena
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin miliki ingin untuk bertahan hidup di Kota Jakarta. Dari apartemen kemahalan hingga mobil yang cicilannya masih berbulan bulan. Hwang Hyunjin ingin untuk miliki perputaran dunia pada telapak tangan.Tapi ketika PHK ada di depan mata, Lee Minho datang dan berikan saran yang lebih gila.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 2





	Sugar? Yes, please.

Jakarta keras, kata mereka. Pusat negara, dari pemerintahannya hingga aktivitas bisnisnya. Dari pesona adidaya hingga kumuh sungai bau sampah. Dari toko gucci di senayan city hingga buku cuci gudang di kwitang. Atau dari langit yang biru, sekedar filter instagram yang mainkan kurva warna hingga malam tak berbintang akibat asap yang terlalu tebal kotori ozon kota.

Kami punya semua, itu kata mereka yang berdiri pongah pada lantai dua lima gedung pencakar langit di tengah distrik bisnis sudirman, dengan kerut dahi yang ada di sana, akibat terlalu banyak di bawa berpikir perihal besok dan hari selanjutnya. Kami tak butuh semua, itu ucap lima anak muda sebelum kembali bermain kejar kejaran di lapangan besar yang miliki papan berkarat bertuliskan milik kapitalis besar besar di samping pagar sengnya, dengan senyum dan tawa yang menggelegar, lawan lapar dari pagi tadi akibat belum ada nasi untuk mengisi.

Itu dia jakarta, sayangku. Si bising yang tak pernah berhenti sejak pertama kali tuhan tiupkan nama dalam eksistensinya. Oleh riuh rendah langkah kaki tak henti, nyaring peraduan gelas di toko kopi, deru mesin mobil, atau bising knalpot kopaja nomor sembilan puluh tiga menuju pasar tanah abang. Jakarta punya ratusan bising yang seakan enggan bubuhkan koma dalam frasa berarti.

“maaf hwang hyunjin, ini juga sungguh sulit untuk kami, tapi kami tidak dapat menemukan alasan yang mumpuni untuk terus mempertahankan kamu di sini.”

Atau bising yang seperti itu. Bising yang buat hwang hyunjin melongo dengan mulut terbuka, bahkan setelah sepuluh menit dia dengan resmi tidak lagi bekerja di sini. Ada beberapa substansi yang tak kepalanya mengerti, perihal letak salahnya, perihal di mana letak error kerjanya, juga perihal bagaimana sekarang hyunjin harus bayar cicilan mobilnya yang masih punya tujuh bulan dalam catatannya.

Kakinya berat sekali dibawa melangkah jauhi kantornya. Repetisi, mantan kantornya. Setir mobilnya seakan terbuat dari batu atau apapun itu yang satuan beratnya luar biasa. Hyunjin tenggelamkan kepala pada setirnya kala lampu jalan pilih ikut jadi menyebalkan bersama hari ketika warnanya dengan cepat berubah merah, jadilah hyunjin harus menunggu lampu berganti dua putaran. Tak apa, tak apa, begitu pikir hyunjin, tapi kepalanya panas sekali, seperti bom waktu yang meledaknya hanya tinggal hitung mundur dari lima.

Jika ada yang kita lewatkan tentang kota jakarta, maka mungkin saja macetnya. Bagaimana satu lampu merah punya adrenalin sepuluh pemuda kala harus kejar kejaran dengan perputarannya. Atau bagaimana satu mangkuk mi ayam bisa habis dahulu kala kamu tunggu macet di depan masjid istiqlal dengan penumpang transjakarta yang bosan berdiri di jam pulang kantornya, hingga kamu yang jadi tontonan mereka. Itulah jakarta, dan jakarta bukan tempat yang begitu luar biasa untuk hwang hyunjin serta segala sialnya hari ini.

Ada pikir untuk bertandang beberapa saat pada warung emperan pinggir jalan, satu dua tusuk usus dan telor puyuh, juga satu dua teguk wedang jahe dan telor mentah diaduk jadi satu, sungguh nikmat bahkan dalam imaji. Tapi hyunjin tak punya waktu untuk nikmati malam ini, ada tagihan yang akan sapa kontak masuknya besok pagi juga besoknya lagi.

Mengehela nafasnya berat, belum lagi jika bunda telepon pukul sembilan seperti hari hari lainnya untuk tanyakan menu sarapannya apa, kadang juga ditambah bubuhan pertanyaan, dengan basa basi yang kepalang basi terlebih dahulu, perihal kabar calon yang gaib wujudnya. Hyunjin sudah rencanakan kubur saja handphonenya dalam pot gelombang cinta punya tetangga, tapi minho punya rencana yang sedikit lebih gila.

“cari sugar daddy coba,”

Mengerenyit, efek asam minum yang minho beri cuma cuma atau mungkin efek pahit ucap minho pada pangkal lidahnya, “gua belom pernah ngewe sama cowo dan kalaupun akan, gua ga mau sama om om, anjing.”

Minho sandarkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa pada tembok putih, tepat di samping jendela kebanggaan hyunjin pada rumahnya. Kala kita bicara perihal rumah, bagi hyunjin, rumahnya adalah apartemen studio dengan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian lantai tiga puluh, dimana mentari akan naik dengan indah setiap pukul enam tepat di jendelanya, beri semangat non verbal untuk hyunjin kejar cuan setiap harinya. Minho ketuk kacanya nyaring nyaring, “kalau gitu say bye sama apartemen overprice lo ini,”

“ah anjing!”

Tergelak, “lagian udah miskin kok milih milih, pikirin noh kabar mobil lo bulan depan mau diapain,” begitu ucap minho sukses ricuh kepala hyunjin. Hyunjin sungguh tak punya rencana, lagian orang hebat mana yang sudah bersiap untuk dapat phk di akhir bulan? Alasannya karena tiba tiba saham kehilangan pegangan dan hyunjin jadi mereka yang kurang beruntung untuk dipertahankan.

Hyunjin kembali tegak minuman kalengnya, jarinya diketuk ketuk pada permukaan kaleng, seakan akan temponya dapat bantu otak putar tenaga untuk cari ide bagaimana melarikan diri dari debt collector tanpa harus rendahkan diri semakin menjadi dengan memohon kasihan dari ibunda dan ayahnya yang bahkan hampir ia lupa nada suaranya. Ada beberapa alasan yang mumpuni hingga hyunjin sudi lupakan ketuk suara ayahnya, tapi hyunjin rasa tak ada yang perlu tahu perihal ceritanya.

Menggeleng ricuh, imaji kelabu debt collector kirimkan pesan kesemua kenalan hyunjin kiranya tidak begitu lezat untuk dibayangkan. Hyunjin seketika kehabisan akal. Matanya lirik minho yang habiskan waktu hitungi jumlah mobil yang lewat di bawah sana malam ini. Sepuluh menit saja, karena setelahnya minho jentikan jarinya berisik sekali.

“gimana kalau sugar mommy!”

“simpenan tante tante dong?”

Minho berdecak, “ya iya lah! Lo kalau mau cepet kaya ya gausah banyak milih, anjir!” Kaleng kosongnya dilemparakan pada hyunjin yang mengerenyit tak setuju, tak kena, hyunjin cukup tanggap untuk tangkap lempar lemah minho.

Dalam sunyi yang cuma empat detik ketuknya, minho kembali suarakan idenya, “gue ada kenalan, besok gue tanyain, kalau dia mau sama lo, udah gausah cari kerja,” minho arahkan genggam pada angin sebelum gerakkan pinggulnya cepat, berlagak sedang gempur seseorang. Ada senyum jenaka pada bilah bibirnya, ”cukup lo goyang goyang pinggul, kaya dah tujuh turunan.” Kali ini hyunjin yang lemparkan kaleng kosongnya.

Begitu ucap minho, tapi tak ada tenang yang cukup untuk hyunjin kantungi, jadi tidur tak mampu direstui datang malam ini. Tak apa, tak apa, begitu pikir hyunjin. Tapi kepalanya kembali panas, berpikir kemana wujud kerja kerasnya selama satu tahun lima belas hari dinilaikan? Berapa harga senyum palsu yang ia berikan setiap email masuk pada hari minggu pukul sembilan malam? Apa benar benar tak ada jerih payah juga dedikasinya dalam pertimbangan mereka?

Maka minho kemudian pagi kembali datang dengan senyum secerah berlian kala hyunjin seduh kopinya dengan wajah yang masam akibat tak ada sepuluh menitpun tidurnya ia jalankan. Tapi minho tak begitu peduli, jadi ia rampas kopi hitam dari genggam temannya dan hwang hyunjin tak punya semangat yang cukup untuk halangi minho serta jahilnya, tidak saat telepon genggam baru saja berdering sekilas ketika terima pesan peringatan cicilan mobilnya yang punya nominal sukses buat sakit kepala.

“mana semangat pemudanya, hwang hyunjin?” Minho sesap kopi hangat dalam mugnya— mug hyunjin. Ada efek suara puas dan pujian perihal betapa pas adukan kopinya dari minho yang hanya sisakan gelasnya, tapi hyunjin tak punya banyak suara untuk jawab canda temannya. Matanya terlalu berat, kepalanya terlalu berat, dan dompetnya terlalu ringan untuk bertahan hingga bulan depan.

Hampir saja hyunjin berhasil pejamkan mata pada sandarannya ke pintu kulkas setelah semalaman berpikir terlalu keras, tapi minho ada di sana, pilih tepukkan tangannya sedemikian nyaring, “ok hwang hyunjin, gue punya dua kabar, mau yang baik atau yang buruk dulu?” Minho tawarkan dua pilihan dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan main main, seakan beri jenaka pada nasib hidupnya yang memang agaknya lucu untuk ditertawakan.

Matanya dibuka malas, “gua udah dapet kabar buruk dari dealer, yang baik duluan, please.”

Minho angkat kedua tangannya pada udara, berusaha radiasikan bahagia yang tak dapat hyunjin rasakan bentuknya, “gue udah dapet kabar sugar mommy lo! Dia bilang lo cakep, dia mau langsung ketemuan!” Hyunjin bersyukur kopinya tak ada di tangan, karena bahkan tanpa kopi di dalam mulutnya, hyunjin tersedak, “serius?!”

Tak lama senyumnya, karena minho kembali turunkan tangan untuk kemudian buang tatap pada jendela, tak ada apa apa di sana, hanya ada tirai yang tutupi cahaya sepenuhnya, minho tak begitu peduli, sesungguhnya hanya ingin hindari tatap hyunjin ketika sampaikan kabar buruknya.

“kabar buruknya, dia cowo.”

Larinya cepat, minho bersyukur pernah jadi pelari jarak dekat kebanggaan sekolah menengah pertamanya, jadi ia bawa kaki jauhi hyunjin yang siap lemparkan utensil dapur pada wajahnya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, “bentar jin! Dengerin gua dulu!” Minho bawa tangannya pada udara, alih alih berusaha kembali radiasikan bahagia, kali ini tangannya diangkat dalam gestur menyerahkan diri, “tolong taro dulu piring di tangan lo demi apapun jin ini ga seburuk itu! Lo percaya kan sama gue?!”

“masalahnya gua ga percaya sama lo, bangsat?!”

Berlutut, Minho bawa lututnya berisik pada lantai, agak berlebihan, tapi hyunjin tak permasalahkan usaha yang lebih tua ketika tangannya masih dapat raih piring terdekat jika penjelasan minho tidak terdengar masuk akal untuknya, “dia masih muda sumpah! Lo kemaren bilang kalau cowo gamau om om kan?! Nah ini serius masih seger! Percaya sama gue!” Minho berujar di atas lututnya. Wajahnya putus asa dan punya kepercayaan diri yang dapat dilihat jika kamu berusaha menyipit sedikit, jadi hyunjin sandarkan dirinya kembali pada kulkas dua pintu. Tangannya di bawa usap dahi, “jadi ini mommy atau daddy?”

Minho berdiri dari posisinya, begitu natural seakan tak baru saja hampir terima beling pada wajahnya, “nah itu dia, gua juga kurang paham sistemasinya,” minho kembali duduk pada posisinya, cari nyaman yang sempat ia tinggalkan akibat harus melarikan diri dari hyunjin dan utensil dapurnya, “kan ga mungkin gua tanyain langsung dia mami mami atau dedi dedi,” minho kibaskan tangannya pada udara, berikan tanda bahwa ini tak begitu penting untuk mereka debatkan, “yang penting ‘sugar’nya, hwang hyunjin.” Tutup minho dengan tawa.

Hyunjin kembali panaskan air dalam ketelnya, berusaha nikmati bising didihan air dalam stainless steel seakan sedang nikmati simfoni beethoven nomor sekian, hyunjin tak banyak tahu tentang simfoni musik klasik, tapi jika itu berarti bising kepalanya juga minho, yang hidupkan televisi untuk tonton spongebob berisik sekali, dapat didiamkan, maka hyunjin sudi tenggelamkan diri pada simfoni klasik nomor berapapun itu.

Tak berlangsung lama tenangnya, karena ketika ketel berhenti berbunyi kala air sudah matang dan kompor dimatikan, hyunjin hentak gelasnya terlalu berisik untuk baik baik saja. Minho bawa wajahnya tatap hyunjin yang miliki horror pada wajahnya. Tanya tak sempat minho bawa temui udara akibat hyunjin terlanjur cepat sampaikan bisingnya, “ini besok? Besok banget? Ketemuannya— maksudnya ngewenya, ho? Gua gatau caranya ngewein cowo anjir?! Ho?! Gimana kali?!”

Tawa minho temui pagi, lebih bising dari tawa nyaring si kuning spongebob dan patrick, teman bodohnya, di televisi. Tangannya dibawa tepuk tepuk sofa seraya tertawa seakan horror pada wajah hyunjin tampak seperti acara komedi jam delapan malam setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Hyunjin bawa tubuhnya lemas pada sisi sofa yang tak miliki minho di sana. Tubuhnya menyatu pada sandaran, sudah ia lupakan kopinya ketika minho jentikkan jari, “gini aja, mau latihan ga?”

Satu bantal hyunjin bawa temui kepala minho, kali ini cukup cepat hingga minho tak lihat kedatangannya, “anj—,” minho tak sempat lanjutkan “sama lo gitu, bangsat?!” Hyunjin miliki horror yang lebih lagi pada ekspresi, buat minho semburkan tawanya, “ya kan nawarin! Malu ga lo kalau ketauan ga ngerti sama sekali?”

Hyunjin punya setuju yang ia simpan kepayahan pada ujung lidahnya, pemikiran perihal service tidak professional yang akan ia berikan dibayar dengan tawa sedikit lukai harga dirinya. Hyunjin punya ingin untuk pelajari bidang yang akan ia renangi, bahkan jika itu hanya bersetubuh dengan seorang pria.

Hyunjin tuangkan lirik pada minho yang kembali tertawakan tingkah spongebob pada televisinya. Hyunjin bergidik ngeri, bayangan minho berada di bawahnya, dengan senyum jenaka menyebalkan ajari perihal lubang mana yang harus dimasuki, tampak tak begitu luar biasa untuk dibayangkan, “gak, gak usah, nanti gua nonton bokep sendiri aja.”

“nontonnya gua temenin?”

“sendiri, lee minho, sendiri.”

Mengangguk, minho gulir kontak gawainya, “nih gua share kontaknya ke whatsapp lo, hubungin aja dulu pake samlikum biar sopan,” hyunjin mendengus kala minho tertawa akan leluconnya sendiri yang jujur saja, lumayan lucu. Minho gulir layar seakan tak ada akhir pada kontaknya, ada beberapa yang miliki emotikon berlebihan, seperti nama chan, seseorang yang tak hyunjin ketahui wujudnya, miliki hati kuning di samping namanya, hyunjin tebak sebagai simpanan minho, mungkin mainannya, atau mungkin apapun yang tak punya status pada hubungannya. Entah, hyunjin tak begitu suka ikut campur atas pilihan hidup sahabatnya.

Umur keduanya sudah hampir jejaki kepala tiga, hyunjin rasa mereka harusnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk pertimbangkan buruk baik pilihan masing masing. Begitu pikir hyunjin. Namun, nyatanya ia terduduk di sisi kasurnya, sendirian, di malam yang cukup tenang, menatap tajam nomor telepon yang sudah minho kirimkan sejak pagi tadi. Ada norma yang berusaha hyunjin tabrak wujudnya, ada sebab akibat yang tak sempat ia pikir matang matang bentuknya, ada baik dan buruk yang semu oleh presensi cuan di antara spasi berani. Maka hyunjin hela nafasnya berat, sebelum kemudian ketikkan pesan pada ruang percakapan, yang miliki han jisung tertuliskan pada pojok kirinya, dengan jari yang bergetar dibawa dinginnya hawa dan suasana.

_Malam, apa benar ini nomor han jisung?_

Mengerenyit, sepuluh menit berlalu sia sia begitu saja dan hyunjin tak temukan tanda tanda akan dapatkan balasan berarti. Hyunjin kembali minta keadilan pada jam analog yang teronggok di atas nakas untuk kesekian kali, seakan jam pada layar gawainya tak berikan petunjuk waktu yang masuk akal untuk diikuti. Tapi waktu benar benar terus berputar tanpa hyunjin dapatkan balasan yang ia harapkan. Hyunjin usap tengkuknya, bertanya pada sanubari perihal letak salah penempatan katanya, juga bertanya perihal apakah orang kaya memang tak sembarangan balas whatsapp tanpa keterangan yang jelas. Maka kemudian hyunjin putuskan untuk beri bubuh tambahan pada pesannya.

_Malam, apa benar ini nomor han jisung?_ _Saya hwang hyunjin._

Tak ada dua puluh lima detik berselang, gawainya bergetar, hyunjin mungkin saja hampir buat telepon genggamnya temui lantai kamar akibat kejut yang tak sempat ia kira kira frekuensinya. Hyunjin sempat mendengus sebelum buka pesan yang baru saja ia terima, oh begini caranya menghubungi orang kaya, pikir hyunjin dengan bumbu jenaka di sana.

_Benar, ini Han Jisung, “One” Restaurant, Sxanri-Le Hotel 09:30 AM, saya tunggu kamu, Hwang Hyunjin._

“jadi begini cara orang kaya mentitah rakyat jelata,” hyunjin tergalak oleh pikirnya. Tapi jenaka tak sampai ia cicip lama lama, hyunjin bergeming dengan bibir yang tak dapat terkatup sempurna. Apakah besok akan jadi agenda perdananya menjadi simpanan orang kaya?

Hyunjin bergerak tak nyaman pada duduknya. Ada kurang lebih sepuluh video porno dan tujuh artikel yang minho kirimkan, buat referensi ya coy, ketik minho dengan emotikon kedip manja di bawah link yang ia kirimkan lewat aplikasi whatsapp. Tapi hyunjin tak temukan suasana yang tepat untuk putar video persetubuhan yang peduli setan lee minho temukan dari mana.

Hyunjin dan video porno kerap kali tak duduk pada meja yang sama, ada jarak yang begitu tampak di antara keduanya. Tidak, tidak, bukan maksud hyunjin untuk menjadi mahluk suci favorite tuhan yang tak pernah cicipi nikmat dunia serta dosa akhir zaman yang mengikutinya. Hyunjin hanya tak miliki ingin untuk baiatkan diri sebagai budak nafsu, alih alih hyunjin terlebih dahulu taatkan diri sebagai budak kapitalis.

Jadi, hyunjin ambil selembar kertas dan satu buah pulpen bertinta biru tua tepat sebelum putar video porno di handphonenya, dengan maksud catat poin poin yang kiranya akan berguna nanti, tolong jangan beri ia tawa jenaka, hyunjin hanya budak cuan, budak cuan yang sejujurnya lebih diperbudak oleh harga diri dan rasa ingin jadi yang terbaik dalam segala agenda dalam hidupnya. Hwang hyunjin dan perfeksionisnya yang begitu lugu.

Tebak tebakan nih, lo pasti ga tidur, begitu bunyi pesan dari minho kala hyunjin tegak gelas kopi keduanya pagi ini. Malam sudah berganti pagi, matahari kamis pagi sudah berikan dengus jenaka pada dua artikel yang belum sempat hyunjin baca. Jadi, hyunjin amini dalam diam tuduh minho, tanpa niat berikan sambut pada pesannya. Kepala agaknya terasa bergoyang, tapi hyunjin kedipkan matanya berulang ulang, dalam rangka usir kantuk dan mohonkan maaf pada tidur yang tak dapatkan singgasana ternyamannya dua hari ini.

Perjalanan, yang peta pada gawai laporkan, harusnya hanya miliki lima belas menit dalam jaraknya, tapi hyunjin dan segala gugupnya ambil putaran ketiga alih alih putaran kedua. Menghela nafas pasrah, dengan tak sengaja tambahkan sepuluh menit pada perjalanannya. Hyunjin memaki kepalanya dalam hela, ada video porno yang berputar seenaknya di dalam sana, curi fokus dari tanah pribadi.

Waktu juga seakan tak ambil kata ampun, tak ada yang tahu pada angka berapa kini jarum pendek dan panjang mengarah, yang hyunjin tahu sembilan tiga puluh tak mungkin lagi dapat dikejar. Hyunjin bawa kakinya terburu buru, ada keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahi dan sela sela rambutnya, tapi apa pedulinya?

Hyunjin baru saja menyadari kebodohannya untuk tidak terlebih dahulu menanyakan bagaimana tampang seorang han jisung atau jenis bebajuan mahal apa yang akan seorang seperti han jisung kenakan hari ini. Hyunjin dan pikir sederhananya hanya harapkan temui pia muda dengan bebajuan paling mahal. Namun ketika semua pengunjung restoran tampak seperti harga-apartemen-berjalan, hyunjin menghela nafas.

“terlambat dua belas menit tiga puluh empat detik,” hyunjin baru saja menyesali pilihan hidupnya, ketika seorang pria buka suara dari belakang tubuhnya, “di pertemuan pertama,” ketika hyunjin berbalik, ia tak tahu apa yang harus diharapkan. Tapi seseorang dengan rambut merah muda dan kemeja satin (yang tampak lebih mahal dari harga diri hyunjin) jelas bukan sesuatu dalam ekspektasinya. “cukup mengecewakan, hwang hyunjin.”

“maaf, saya salah jalan.”

Mari tak bicarakan betapa indah suara itu berpasangan dengan tubuh pemilknya. Atau bagaimana satin bingkai tubuhnya luar biasa, potongan leher kemejanya rendah, seakan dengan sengaja tunjukkan persilatan Tuhan untuk sampirkan selangka yang sempurna. Hyunjin gelengkan kepalanya, singkirkan segala pikir, akibat rasa tak ada haknya di sini untuk agungkan maha karya Tuhan yang bukan miliknya.

“bagaimana jika kita mulai segera perbincangan tentang perjanjiannya?”

Tersedak, hyunjin baru saja teguk airnya setelah ucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang isi gelasnya, ketika han jisung pilih buka percakapan, “perjanjian?” Hyunjin bertanya dengan suara yang serak, tangan kanan dibuat sibuk tepuk dada kirinya. Tapi han jisung tak banyak beri reaksi, jisung pangku dagunya, “aku punya suami, namanya chan, jadi kamu cuma akan ketemu aku malam senin,”

Tersedak lagi, kali ini oleh angin kosong. hyunjin rasa ia pernah dengar nama itu, tapi ia tak begitu ingat, maka singkirkan pikirnya terlebih dahulu. Hyunjin hampir saja lupakan kemungkinannya menjadi simpanan cukup besar ketika lihat betapa muda han jisung tampak. Jika seseorang akan datang dan tarik han jisung karena ketahuan bolos sekolah, mungkin hyunjin akan percaya begitu saja tanpa banyak bertanya.

“kenapa terkejut? Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?” Jisung teguk minumnya sebelum bertanya, retoris bentuknya. Alisnya dibawa tinggi sebelum mengangguk, “terima kasih, berarti ada gunanya perawatan belasan juta.” Hyunjin rasa itu sebuah canda, jadi ia tertawa kering. Namun saat jisung tak ikut tertawa dengannya, hyunjin sadar perawatan wajahnya benar benar bernilai belasan juta.

“aku switch, lebih sering dimasuki, tapi tak pernah masalah memasuki,”

Hyunjin bersyukur gelas masih ada pada tangannya. Tangannya bawa gelas jauhi diri dari belah bibirnya. Hyunjin rasa minum air bukan langkah yang tepat dengan han jisung dan segala pembicaraannya yang tiba tiba, mari singkirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan tersedak air lagi. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya hyunjin sadar tak hanya mereka yang sedang nikmati makan pagi di restoran ini. Ada banyak orang lain yang mungkin saja dengarkan perbincangan mereka.

Ekspresinya tampak begitu mudah dibaca dan dipahami, jadi jisung ketukkan garpunya pada gelas kaca untuk tarik perhatian hyunjin yang terlalu sibuk putar kepalanya untuk pastikan tak ada yang dengar pembicaraan mereka. Berhasil, karena hyunjin kemudian kembali buang tatap tak percayanya pada jisung, “bukankah tempat ini terlalu ramai untuk bicarakan… ini?” Hyunjin sampaikan tanya frustasinya, tapi jisung lagi lagi tak berikan banyak reaksi.

“hotel ini, restoran ini, dan segala isinya di sini punya saya, hwang hyunjin.” Jisung teguk isi gelasnya, yang kemudian baru hyunjin sadari tak tampak seperti air mineral pada umumnya, “kalau mereka punya komentar, aku pastikan mereka berkomentar setelah angkat kaki dari tempat ini.” Maka hyunjin tak punya jawab untuk pernyataan jisung.

Dua orang pelayan yang kelewatan sopan datang dengan dua buah piring, hyunjin tak pesan apapun, tapi sepiring makanan sudah disediakan di hadapannya, “enjoy the food, ini signature restoran kami,” begitu ucap jisung sebelum biarkan hyunjin santap makanannya dalam sunyi. Banyak tanya yang ingin ia suarakan, tapi ketika hyunjin rasakan suapan pertamanya, hyunjin setuju untuk makan dalam diam. Rasanya begitu luar biasa dan hyunjin ingin fokuskan dirinya pada makanan surgawi ini.

“ayo bahas perihal uang,” hyunjin kembali tersedak. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, hyunjin tak begitu sadar perputaran waktu, mulutnya masih dengan leluasa cecap elok rasa makanan yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Jisung di hadapannya miliki senyum jenaka, hyunjin tepuk dadany lagi dan lagi ketika jisung pilih lanjutkan bicara tanpa harus habiskan terlalu banyak waktu sia sia, “kamu boleh minta apa saja yang masuk akal, sulit kalau kamu minta jadi presiden amerika,” jisung seka mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada, begitu elegan, “uang, barang bermerek, liburan, atau seks, aku bisa kasih itu,”

Hampir saja hyunjin kembali protes dengan liar mulut seorang han jisung ketika jisung kembali buka mulutnya, “apa yang kamu mau sekarang? Anggap aja uang muka,” jisung berikan tanya, kembali pada posisinya letakkan dagu di atas tangannya yang miliki kedua siku bertumpu pada meja. Tunggu hyunjin selesai berpikir dengan tenang.

Tak ada hal spesifik yang muncul di kepala hyunjin, banyak hal yang ia inginkan di dunia ini, hyunjin hanyalah manusia biasa yang ingin miliki dunia pada tangan kanannya, tapi ia tahu, simpanan sepertinya tak miliki hak untuk miliki dunia, tidak saat ia bahkan belum berikan apapun. Jadi hyunjin teringat dengan pesan singkat dealer yang beri peringatan perihal cicilan mobilnya, “cicilan mobil, aku punya cicilan yang belum dibayar,” hyunjin sebutkan inginnya dengan volume yang cukup besar hanya untuk ia dan jisung dengarkan.

“nomor rekening?” Jisung bawa fokus kembali pada gawainya. Hyunjin miliki ekspektasi direndahkan ketika ia keluarkan pintanya. Namun, jisung lagi lagi tak banyak berikan reaksi berarti, hyunjin kedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sebutkan sedemikian angka yang bersatu membentuk nomor rekeningnya yang tak miliki isi sebanyak itu.

Tak lama setelahnya handphone hyunjin berbunyi. Hyunjin buka handphoennya terlalu cepat, berharap itu adalah notifikasi email dari salah satu tempat di mana melamar kerja, notifikasi perihal kesempatan interview kerja tampak luar biasa untuk didapatkan, tapi saat notifikasi bank elektroniknya yang muncul, hyunjin merasa lebih luar biasa terkejut.

“ini kebanyaka—,”

“yaudah pake buat yang lain,” jisung bangkit dari bangkunya, hyunjin lihat beberapa orang yang ikut berjengkit selain dirinya di belakang jisung, “aku sudah denger banyak tentang kamu dari minho, temui saya lagi nanti malam di sini,” ada satu kedipan yang terasa begitu nakal jisung kirimkan pada hyunjin, “ini malam senin kalau kamu lupa.” Sebelum benar benar pergi, dengan beberapa orang berpakaian formal mengikuti langkahnya, tinggalkan hyunjin dengan memalukan tak dapat pungkiri kedipan itu kirimkan sinyal pada penisnya.

* * *

Saat hyunjin bertemu dengan jisung pagi tadi, harusnya ia tahu pria ini bukan mereka yang dapat hyunjin prediksikan dalam ekspektasinya. Han jisung adalah epitome ketidakmungkinan yang benar benar ada dan nyata. Maka saat jisung buka pintu kamar hotel dengan jubah tidur one-piece satin mini berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan helai rambutnya. Hyunjin tak pernah miliki masalah perihal prefrensi berpakaian siapapun. Hyunjin rasa ia hampir saja hilang waras ketika penisnya berikan kedut berarti di balik celana bahan.

Mata jisung kiranya ikut dibiarkan pariwisata sebelum tertawa kecil, “kamu mau lamaran kerja?” sebelum dipersilahkan masuk, sarkasme terlebih dahulu meluruh dengan jenaka dari balik lidah han jisung ketika ia sadar hyunjin miliki setelah formal yang sia sia. Nanti kan juga akan lepas semua. Hyunjin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, masih tak dapat temukan waras yang telah dihisap habis oleh bagaimana kain satinnya berakhir dengan indah pada garis paha, tunjukkan kulit susunya, buat hyunjin ingin sesap permukaanya, cari tahu apakah rasanya juga akan semanis pemiliknya.

Satin dan jisung adalah perpaduan yang mematikan, hyunjin buat catatan kecil pada batinnya.

“how was the ride? Salah jalan ga?” tanya jisung setelah dudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang, basa basi wujudnya. Kaki kanannya ia silangkan lihai di atas kaki kiri, dengan sengaja beri hak kebebasan untuk potongan samping bajunya, yang sedemikian tinggi, tunjukkan renda hitam pada celana dalamnya juga indah pinggangnya yang luar biasa. Hyunjin mungkin saja, mungkin saja, semakin ingin tahu apa yang renda itu simpan di dalam sana.

“the ride was nice, belokan kedua,” hyunjin jawab tanya walau basa basi bentuknya, dengan sedikit senyum tunjukkan bahwa ia tak lagi salah ambil jalan. Hyunjin tak sempat romantisasi adanya jendela besar yang dengan sukacita tunjukkan pemandangan kota di bawah sana. Tidak saat han jisung semakin berani, dengan santai tanggalkan jubah satinnya, sisakan dress mini dengan bahan serupa. Tunjukkan potongan bajunya jauh lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya. Mari tak bicarakan tali spaghetti hiasi bahunya apik sekali, maka ketika salah satu talinya meluncur dari bahu kemudian cium lengan atasnya lugu, jisung tahu ia sudah dapatkan hwang hyunjin dan segala perhatiannya.

“kamu mau berdiri di situ terus?”

Kelabakan, hyunjin buka tutup mulutnya, seakan ingin berikan jawab yang tak pernah keluar wujudnya. Kepalanya sudah sedikit banyaknya dibuat kacau setelah beberapa detik yang lalu dengan liar tempatkan jisung dan dirinya dalam video porno kiriman minho kemarin hari. Jadi ketika hyunjin malfungsi, kehilangan arah atas apa yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali, han jisung tertawa.

“masih perjaka, sayang?” tanya jisung punya gurat tawa di sana. Hyunjin gelengkan kepalanya terlalu cepat, “pernah sama perempuan,” pembelaan hyunjin tak hentikan jisung untuk bayarkan sebuah senyum jenaka.

“kalau begitu,” jisung bawa tubuhnya kembali berdiri, arahkan tungkainya pada hyunjin yang tampak enggan mendekat, “cium aku, ayo lihat kemana arahnya,”

Hyunjin punya tinggi yang menjulang dan dasi yang terlalu rapih. Maka jisung tarik dasinya untuk bawa hyunjin merendah untuk bergabung dalam hangat kulum bibirnya.

Lembut, bibir jisung terasa lembut dan manis secara bersama dan luar biasa, hyunjin mungkin saja teringat dengan mochi kacang merah hangat yang tak pernah lupa ia kantungi setiap akhir pekan. Jisung dan bibirnya punya gerak berani dan penuh rencana, hyunjin di sisi lain hanya dapat balas kulum seadanya. Terlena dengan apapun yang kecup han jisung tawarkan sehingga tekan pada lehernya tak lagi begitu terasa.

Jisung miliki dua tangan yang tak bisa diam diam saja. Tangan kanannya dibuat remas rambut hyunjin dalam genggam, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibukkan diri lucuti blazer terlalu formal milik hyunjin. Jisung mungkin saja terkekeh kecil dalam pergerumulan bibir mereka ketika hyunjin kesulitan lepas blazernya.

Gerak bibir mereka semakin menjadi. Ada pertukaran saliva dan pertikaian lidah di dalam sana. Basah, sangat basah. Dan hyunjin jatuh cinta dengan desah rendah jisung di antara sesap bibirnya. Hyunjin dan lidahnya beri sapa pada seluruh inci rongga mulut han jisung, ada rasa strawberry dan kopi yang tak hyunjin ketahui asal muasalnya. Tak apa, hyunjin suka.

Tak ada yang tahu sampai mana jisung lucuti atasannya. Hingga suhu rendah artifisial dari pendingin ruangan sampirkan setrum pada kulit hyunjin. Jisung dan tangannya cukup cepat dan berani. “aku mau kontol kamu di mulutku, boleh?”

Itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut jisung ketika ciuman seduktif keduanya diakhiri. Nadanya terdengar begitu lugu, namun dengan saliva yang bingkai dagu dan tatap penuh nafsu di bola mata hitam kelabu, hyunjin tak tahu mana lagi manusia paling seksi di muka bumi ini selain han jisung dengan surai merah jambu.

Satu angguk hyunjin bayarkan tanpa banyak suara, masih ada rasa manis pada bibir yang ingin ia rasa. Jadi ketika jisung dorong tubuh hyunjin pada ujung ranjang di belakang mereka tanpa banyak bicara, hyunjin tertawa, ingin tahu bagaimana han jisung bawa acara.

Tersenyum miring, jisung sambut tawa hyunjin dengan tarik pada dasinya. Kejutkan hyunjin ketika rasakan cekik kecil pada lehernya, juga bagaimana jisung lewatkan dasi ketika lucuti semua atasannya. Hyunjin baru saja ingin lepaskan dasi dari lehernya ketika jisung menggeleng, “jangan dilepas, kamu seksi begitu.” hyunjin dan penisnya mungkin saja merasa lebih bersemangat ketika jisung sampirkan puji pada tubuhnya.

Jisung nyamankan dirinya di atas lantai, tepat di antara kaki hyunjin. Mata jisung tak lepas dari hyunjin yang ingin tahu cara jisung bawa penisnya ke dalam mulut kecil itu. Tangannya kecil, itu hal pertama yang hyunjin sadari ketika jisung gerayangi celananya, usap bagian paha dalam dengan seduktif, semua bagian paha dalam, kecuali penisnya yang sudah buat tenda di sana. Jisung suka buat pertnernya putus asa, itu hal selanjutnya yang hyunjin sadari ketika geram frustasi meleset dari lidahnya kala jisung tak segera bebaskan penisnya dari dalam sana.

“ga sabaran banget,” jisung tertawa, entah tawa keberapa malam ini, hyunjin tak lagi punya harga diri untuk dijunjung tinggi, “ah?!” hyunjin loloskan desah pertamanya kala jisung dengan jahil berikan pijat pada kepemilikan hyunjin. Mata ia pejamkan dalam ketika stimulan tak henti dilakukan, hyunjin bahkan tak sadar saat celananya sudah dilepaskan hingga jisung berikan satu tepuk main main pada penisnya, “diangkat pantatnya, sayang, celananya ga bisa copot sendiri,”

Hyunjin angkat tubuhnya sedikit, tangan kanannya tutupi wajah yang memerah, akibat nafsu yang kepalang terlalu juga malu yang enggan hilang. Hyunjin memaki dalam sepi, kepalanya penuh oleh degradasi, semakin merasa malu bagaimana tawa remeh jisung dengan kurang ajar kirimkan getar pada penisnya.

“singkirkan tangan kamu, hyunjin. Aku mau lihat wajahmu, sayang.”

Ketika hyunjin bawa tangannya menjauh, ia tak harapkan jisung akan tatap wajahnya sedemikian tajam dengan penis hyunjin berdiri penuh percaya diri dalam genggam kecilnya. Jisung tak lepaskan tatapnya barang sedikitpun kala berikan kecup kecup kecil pada pucuk penis hyunjin. Ada senyum manis yang ia radiasikan sebelum berikan jilat berani pada seluruh permukaannya, dengan gemas beri remas pada buah zakar, hyunjin mendesah tertahan.

“kontol kamu besar banget, sayangku,” jisung kembali buka mulutnya setelah puas beri basah pada seluruh incinya, dengan lemah beri kocokan malas di sana, “sayang banget, kontolnya ga berguna,”

“hmm— ah!” desahnya berganti dengan jerit rendah ketika jisung beri sentil ringan pada ujungnya yang memerah dan basah oleh saliva dan precum. Ada tanya dari tidak mengerti yang ingin hyunjin suarakan, tapi kepalanya kepalang kelabu oleh nafsu, maka yang keluar hanya desah dan tak koheren sana sini. Jisung beri hisapan kuat di bawah sana tak banyak bantu hyunjin temukan warasnya. Jisung dengan pipinya yang mencekung ketika bawa penisnya dalam dalam buat hyunjin ingin beri usap pada halus wajahnya, maka itu yang ia lakukan.

Ia lepaskan milik hyunjin dari mulutnya, jisung berikan tatap yang begitu menggemaskan kala kocok milik hyunjin begitu perlahan, hyunjin hampir saja lupa apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan memilih tenggelam dengan betapa indah jisung terlihat dengan surai merah mudanya. Jisung tampak seperti boneka porselen di kaca etalase dan tak akan pernah ia miliki. Boneka yang begitu cantik, indah, mahal, dan tak tersentuh. Tapi lihat, siapa yang sedang nikmati penisnya seperti bocah dengan lolipopnya. Hyunjin tersenyum sebelum kembali usap indah wajah han jisung yang tak lebih besar dari genggam tangannya.

Namun, seorang han jisung tak akan buat hyunjin berada di pikirnya terlalu lama, dengan tatap mata bulat yang tampak lugu, “berbaring di tengah, sayang. Aku yang naik turun,” jisung beri perintah, dengan nada yang tak mungkin hyunjin tolak suruhnya.

Hyunjin bawa tubuhnya menjauh, agaknya tak rela ketika tak lagi rasakan hangat jisung di antara tungkainya, agaknya terasa sepi ketika angin pendingin ruangan sapa penis dan tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang —hanya sisakan dasi marun yang menurut jisung tampak luar biasa pada dirinya.

Tak lama, karena jisung kembali mendekat, ada satu botol, yang hyunjin tebak sebagai lubrikan, juga satu aluminium voil yang kali ini hyunjin yakini miliki kondom di dalamnya.

Jisung merangkak perlahan dekati hyunjin. Masih dengan baju tidur satin dan belahannya yang tak tahu diri begitu tinggi. Hyunjin dapat lihat puting jisung dari potongan dadanya, tampak tegang dan menggoda untuk disesap hingga pemiliknya mendesah kepayahan. Dengan senyum yang begitu seduktif, jisung tampak seperti setan kecil kiriman asmodeus dan hyunjin suka semua yang jisung tunjukkan.

Hyunjin tak ingat bagian mana dari video porno, yang minho kirimkan malam lalu, tampak seluar biasa jisung. Jisung dan segala goda dan indahnya miliki sensasi yang sepuluh kali lebih bahari dari semua video dan persetubuhan yang pernah ia lakukan, bahkan ketika persetubuhan belum benar benar ia dan jisung lakukan. Alam bawah sadar hyunjin tertawa, memang benar ucap mereka, praktik adalah media belajar terbaik.

Pikir hyunjin terhenti dalam abrupsi ketika ia rasakan beban tak seberapa pada pahanya. Ada jisung di atas sana dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis untuk dilewatkan. Hyunjin bawa tangannya genggam pinggang jisung dari balik baju tidurnya, terkejut sekilas dengan betapa kecil pinggang jisung di balik satinnya.

“ah!” jisung kembali berikan sentil ringan pada penis hyunjin, ada gurat penguasa pada wajahnya, maka hyunjin simpan kembali tangannya, “gak pernah diajarin sabar ya?” jisung suarakan tanya, nadanya seperti pemimpin, kemudian hyunjin kembali tersadar akan posisi hierarki jisung yang mungkin saja lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya.

Petunjuk kecil untuk tebakan hyunjin. Jawabannya iya.

“aku harus renggangin dulu, kontol kamu besar banget, ga akan muat di dalam sini, sayang.”

Jisung punya mulut yang begitu ringan, hyunjin rasakan malu merayap terang terangan pada sekujur dirinya, semakin menjadi ketika jisung tak repot repot tahan tawanya.

“lebih enak kalau kamu yang prepping, tapi aku tebak kamu ga tahu caranya,” jisung bayarkan tatap jenaka dalam pernyataannya, hyunjin tak banyak bicara, dengan erang yang saru hyunjin bawa tangannya pijat pangkal hidup, sebuah usaha payah untuk tutupi wajah dari jisung dan segala jahilnya, “jadi biar aku, selamat menonton, sayangku.”

Dalam sisa tawanya, jisung tumpahkan jumlah lubrikan yang dermawan pada jari jemari kanannya, bebauan artifisial yang pekat sapa indra penciuman keduanya, tapi hyunjin tak peduli ketika tangan kiri jisung dibuat sibuk lepaskan satin dari tubuhnya. Hyunjin sudah rasakan betapa kecil pinggang jisung dalam genggamnya, namun saat kulit madunya tunjukkan diri, hyunjin tak tahu pinggangnya akan terlihat seindah itu.

Dengan begitu celana dalam berenda tampak sepenuhnya, sembunyikan penis jisung yang sudah menegang kepayahan, ada noda basah pada di mana kepala penisnya berada, hyunjin seketika rasakan ingin untuk cecap rasanya.

Jisung bawa kakinya jauhi satu sama lain sebelum lepaskan kain terakhir dari tubuhnya dengan sensual, jisung mendesah kecil ketika penisnya sapa udara dingin dan tepuk perutnya sendiri. Ada tawa kecil yang kemudian jisung keluarkan kala hyunjin tak dapat tahan tangannya dari kocok penisnya sendiri. Jisung suka bagaimana dirinya berikan efek luar biasa pada hyunjin dan bagaimana hyunjin tampak payah sembunyikan fakta yang ada.

Dengan posisi yang terasa sudah tepat, jisung bawa jari yang basah oleh lubrikan, yang sudah sempat dihangatkan oleh suhu natural tangannya, pada lubangnya sendiri. Hyunjin tak tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang sana, tapi ketika jisung loloskan desah tertahan dan kerut pada dahinya, hyunjin tebak jisung sudah lesakkan jarinya ke dalam pantatnya.

Jisung tampak begitu fokus lakukan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan, dengan bibir yang diletakkan di antara giginya, jisung tampak luar biasa indah di sana, “ahh,” desah jisung sapa udara ketika tangannya berhasil sentuh titik yang begitu sulit ia temukan di dalam sana.

Hyunjin bawa tangannya kocok penis lebih cepat ketika jisung bawa tubuhnya genjot jarinya sendiri dengan eskpresi yang tampak keluar dari video porno bintang lima. Fantasi paling liar hyunjin tampak tak ada apa apanya dengan bagaimana seorang han jisung yang hanya setubuhi diri dengan jari jemari.

“a— aku sudah tiga, kayaknya butuh empat ya?” jisung lemparkan tatap seraya berikan tanya, namun lebih tampak seperti pernyataan karena jisung sudah terlebih dahulu kembali pejamkan matanya kala lesakkan satu lagi jari di dalam sana bahkan sebelum hyunjin beri ekspresi berarti.

Mata jisung kembali terbuka, kali ini jisung mainkan lubangnya tanpa sekalipun lepaskan tatap sayu dari hyunjin, dengan lucah julurkan lidahnya, seakan minta dihisap dan kembali dicecap. Pemandangan jisung yang nikmati dirinya sendiri buat hyunjin mengeram rendah, tangan ia jauhkan dari penisnya ketika ia rasa ada mungkin untuk capai orgasme terlalu cepat hanya dengan ekspresi dan desah yang terlampau erotis.

“ini baru jariku, kalau kontolmu yang masuk akan seenak apa, sayangku?” jisung berikan tanya di sela desahnya, dan hyunjin tak miliki koherensi untuk jawab ringan goda kotor dari kecil mulut jisung. Hyunjin jawab tanyanya dengan geram yang lagi lagi terasa frustasi pada nadanya.

Ada desah yang diikuti bunyi familiar ketika jisung rasa lubangnya sudah siap untuk miliki hyunjin dan besar penisnya di dalam sana. Jisung dudukkan tubuhnya pada kasur dengan nafas yang memburu, matanya sudah kelewatan berkabut oleh nafsu sehingga tampak layu sayu, begitu menggemaskan dan menggairahkan secara bersamaan.

“sini, hyunjin.”

Tak usah disebut dua kali, hyunjin dekatkan tubuhnya pada jisung, terlalu perlahan dan ragu. Dan jisung tidak tabung sabar sebanyak itu, tidak ketika lubangnya begitu lapar, ingin cepat cepat diisi oleh hangat penis besar hyunjin. Maka jisung tarik dasi yang masih duduk indah pada perpotongan lehernya, bawa hyunjin hantam bibirnya, sebelum ajak hyunjin dalam pertikaian lidah yang basah, panas, dan luar biasa. Hyunjin sapu langit langit jisung dengan sempurna, hadiahkan sebuah desah kala jisung terlena dengan ciuman mereka.

Hyunjin bawa bibirnya berjelajah, dimulai dari bibir kemudian bergesar pada dagu, jisung tengadahkan dagunya, bermaksud berikan pinta dan ruang untuk segera hyunjin sesap lehernya. Dan hyunjin tak mungkin sia siakan undangannya. Ada rasa manis strawberry dan asin natural kulit yang hyunjin sesap seperti permen susu, lidahnya beri sapa pada hangat permukaan kulit jisung. Tangannya tak diam, hyunjin beranikan dirinya beri usap pada puting jisung perlahan, berusaha tes air sebelum tenggelamkan diri.

“ahh— enak banget, sayang,”

Pilihan yang tepat karena selanjutnya tubuh jisung bergetar di bawa nikmat. Hyunjin kembali beri usap kali ini pada puting kanannya yang kesepian tanpa banyak ia kira kira efeknya.

“la— ahh lagi, jin— hmm,” jisung mendesah kepayahan di bawah permainan tangan hyunjin. Dengan senyum hyunjin kembali berikan cubit dan pilin yang bawa jisung pada kekacauan dan desah tanpa koherensi. Jisung beratkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya pada peluk hyunjin, tak mampu lagi topang tubuhnya kala titik paling sensitifnya dimainkan.

“jin u— udahh, nanti aku ke— keluar, ah!” dan hyunjin adalah dirinya yang paling patuh pada jisung. Jadi saat jisung dorong hyunjin pelan, ia hentikan stimulan pada jisung sepenuhnya. Ada bingung pada ekspresi jisung ketika hyunjin benar benar menjauh darinya, tapi ia tertawa di tengah nafasnya yang memburu, sebelum beri kecup ringan pada bibir hyunjin yang tampak semakin menggoda.

“lurusin kaki kamu,”

Hyunjin topang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan, ia buat posisinya setengah telentang, ada ingin tahu yang teramat dari tatap matanya pada jisung yang mulai temukan tempo nafasnya kembali.

Tubuh kecilnya ia bawa kembali ke atas paha hyunjin, kali ini hyunjin tak segera bawa tangannya genggam pinggang jisung seperti pertama kali, hyunjin tampak seperti anak manis yang begitu patuh, dan jisung setuju dengan itu. Jadi jisung bawa genggam hyunjin pada pinggangnya dengan kekeh kecil, “aku suka dipegang pegang, go on, baby.”

Pinggang jisung terasa sangat kecil dalam genggamnya, kini setelah satin tanggal dari tubuhnya, hyunjin dapat pastikan pinggang itu mampu ia kelilingi dengan sempurna hanya dengan kedua genggamnya. Hyunjin terlalu hilang pada indah tubuh jisung hingga ia rasakan penisnya dilapisi kondom, sebelum rasakan tabrak sesuatu yang tak begitu familiar dalam pikirnya, “sshh, ji—,”

“ohh— besar ba—ahh banget...” jisung meracau kala tubuhnya ia rendahkan, bawa penis hyunjin semakin dalam inchi demi inchi pada lubangnya. Hyunjin mengerang, ada sensasi sempit dan asing yang memabukkan pada penisnya. Tangannya ia bawa remas pinggang jisung erat, salurkan perasaan asing dengan erang dan remas yang jisung rasakan hingga penisnya.

“ahhh punya kamu besar banget, hyunjin.” jisung kembali berikan puji dan usap pada wajah hyunjin perihal betapa nikmat penis terasa isi penuh analnya. Matanya tampak sayu, ada keringat yang bingkai cantik wajahnya, “biar aku yang gerak, sayang.” jisung kembali berikan kecup kecil pada bibir hyunjin ketika penisnya sudah tenggelam sempurna di dalam tubuhnya.

“ohhh” jisung bawa tubuhnya meninggi, sisakan kepala penis di dalam sana, sebelum kembali turunkan tubuhnya dalam tempo yang cepat, “ahhh besar banget— penuh ba— banget,” jisung pejamkan matanya sebelum kembali pompa dirinya di atas penis hyunjin. Temponya dibuat semakin cepat seiring dengan desahnya yang semakin menggila.

Hyunjin mendesah dan mengerang, pikirnya masih tak percaya bersetubuh dengan anal akan terasa seenak ini, dan posisi ini, hyunjin merasa begitu luar biasa. Ada ekspresi putus asa seorang han jisung yang genjot penisnya dengan desah dan pujian tanpa koherensi, ia bisa lihat penisnya hilang dan muncul dari tubuh kecil jisung. Hyunjin merasa luar biasa. Secara metafora dan harfiah.

“ahhh— kamu enak banget hyun— ahhh hyunjin...” jisung lempar kepalanya, merasa gila dan nikmat kala penis itu sapa prostatnya berulang ulang, tungkainya mulai pegal, tapi saat penis hyunjin isi penuh tubuhnya, jisung tak banyak protes, “chan ga— ahhh ga akan bisa isi aku seenak ini— hmm,”

Hyunjin mendengus jenaka di antara geraman, kala dengar racau jisung yang masih nikmati genjotannya sendiri, harga dirinya seakan diberi angin angin sejuk ketika jisung bandingan penis suaminya dengan penisnya.

Tawanya berhenti dalam abrupsi, hyunjin terbatuk kala lehernya merasa tercekik oleh dasi yang jisung tarik, “hm apa yang lucu, sayangku?” pertanyaan retoris, karena setelahnya jisung bawa hyunjin dalam ciuman yang liar, kembali beradu lidah dan saliva, kali ini ada asin dari keringat mereka, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Hyunjin adalah murid yang lugu, banyak belajar dan ingin tahu. Jadi ia kembali kumpulkan berani untuk kemudian beri gerakan pada pinggulnya untuk hantam lebih dalam lubang jisung, “ahh— jin?!” jisung mendesah dengan tatap terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia kembali mendesah nikmat ketika hyunjin berikan dorongan kedua. Dorongan ketiga, dorongan keempat dan dorongan dorongan selanjutnya.

Jisung mendesah kepayahan, tangannya bawa rambut hyunjin dalam genggam yang erat, alirkan frustasi dan nikmat dalam remas putus asa, “iya ah! Iya di— di situ ah!” jisung ikut gerakkan tubuhnya menggila kala hyunjin temukan prostatnya dalam setiap tubrukan, berusaha cari friksi lebih pada kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Hyunjin rasa ia akan segera temui pelepasannya, dinding anal jisung dengan luar biasa berikan pijat pada penisnya.

“kontol kamu e— ahh enak banget!” jisung meracau semakin menjadi dan hyunjin tahu apa yang akan buat jisung semakin gila. Hyunjin bawa puting kanan jisung pada mulutnya, dihisap dan dijilat, sedangkan putih kirinya tak dibiarkan kesepian, ia iberi gesek dan pilin yang begitu menggairahkan. Maka jisung menjerit terlalu keras.

“iya! Ahhh be— begitu! Ahhh yang se— ahh sebelah mau dimainin juga...” pintanya putus asa dan hyunjin bukan siapa siapa untuk tolak pintanya. Jisung kembali naik turunkan tubuhnya di atas penis hyunjin kala pemiliknya terlalu sibuk sesap putingnya. Ada desah dan pujian yang terus mengalir dari bilah bibi jisung. Dadanya membusung, minta lebih banyak friksi, minta lebih banyak stimulan sehingga hilang saja seluruh warasnya.

Hyunjin berikan gigit pada putih kiri jisung, gigitan ringan yang tanpa hyunjin tahu kirimkan jisung pada nirwananya lebih cepat, “jin, a— aku mau keluar,” jisung sampaikan peringatannya sebelum kemudian keluarkan putihnya dengan desah yang panjang dan tinggi, jisung keluar tanpa diberikan stimulan langsung sama sekali pada penisnya dan hyunjin rasa itu adalah salah satu hal paling seksi yang pernah ia saksikan.

Tubuhnya bergetar dibawa orgasme, jisung sandarkan tubuhnya pada hyunjin, pertemukan dahinya dengan bahu yang lebih muda. Hyunjin mendesah kala dinding anal jisung ketatkan diri, jepit penisnya dengan cara yang begitu seksi dan erotis. Hyunjin benar benar rasa ia akan sampai sebentar lagi. Maka hyunjin kembali hantamkan penisnya pada lubang jisung, “ahhh!” berikan jisung yang belum turun dari orgasmenya stimulasi berlebihan, yang sejujurnya tak pernah jisung benci, jadi ia angkat kepalanya dari bahu hyunjin, selami ekspresi yang lebih muda, mendesah lagi dan lagi.

Hingga temponya tak sengaja dibuat berantakan, satu dua ketuk hyunjin lewatkan dan dengan desah geram yang serak, hyunjin semburkan spermanya tanpa peringatan.

Hyunjin kembali terlentang, kali ini dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di perlipatan lengan jisung. Kepalanya berada di perpotongan bahu dan leher jisung, dengan sempurna merasa hangat dan nyaman di sana. Nafas mereka masih tak teratur dan terburu, namun ada senyum pada bilah bibir keduanya. Ruang hanya terisi oleh nafas yang terburu dan bising jalanan yang masuk tanpa diundang.

Hingga jisung raih handphonenya di atas nakas. Hyunjin mengerutkan dahi seraya lemparkan lirik ingin tahu pada jisung. Alih alih mendapatkan jawaban atas ingin tahunya, hyunjin malah temukan indah pada wajah han jisung. Masih ada keringat yang berikan sinar natural pada wajahnya, dengan mempesona pantulkan cahaya biru telepon genggam. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah, berikan volume lebih pada tipis bibirnya yang sudah begitu jelita sebelumnya. Hyunjin cecap lidahnya sendiri, seakan berusaha pastikan lagi jika pria seindah han jisung benar benar ada di hadapannya. Seorang han jisung, epitome ketidakmungkinan dan keindahan yang bersatu menjadi kesempurnaan.

Seperti merasakan tatapan yang enggan berhenti, jisung lepaskan perhatiannya dari layar gawai yang entah apa isinya. Dengan senyuman yang begitu bahari jisung buka suara, “mobilmu langsung lunasin aja, uangnya udah aku kirim.”

Hyunjin hampir berikan tanya atau sekedar penjelasan bahwa sistem cicilan tak bisa diselesaikan sebelum tempo waktunya seenak hati, tapi ketika jisung bawa kepala hyunjin semakin mendekat pada pelukan hangatnya, hyunjin pilih bisukan diri, “terima kasih,” begitu ucapnya. Hyunjin rasa jisung kembali tertawa. Jisung banyak sekali tertawa. Tak apa, hyunjin suka dengan tawanya. Kepala hyunjin tepat berada di antara klavikula dan leher ketika jisung berikan usap yang tak kalah hangat pada surai kelamnya.

“kita mau tidur atau sekali lagi?”

Kali ini hyunjin yang tertawa. Jakarta mungkin tak seburuk itu.


End file.
